I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for a fault tolerant computer network. More specifically, it relates to a computer network system with swappable components.
II. Description of the Related Art
With current methods and technologies, when computer systems are networked to facilitate the sharing of files, data, applications, electronic mail, or any other shared data and/or resources, either peer-to-peer or client/server network models are typically employed.
In the case of peer-to-peer networking, a collection of two or more standard, self-contained workstations (e.g., personal computers) are simply joined with the appropriate cable, controller device(s), and software. This type of network is a relatively low cost solution, but is also difficult to manage. Each individual workstation is installed in a work area and hence any service that needs to be done must be performed at the installed site. For a service team, this may mean locating a user""s work area (office) on a work order, discerning which of perhaps several workstations need service, and ensuring the correct parts to service the workstation are available. Due to the potential differences between workstations, the service team must either stock a large quantity of parts or allow the system to be down until such parts are ordered. Furthermore, if a user""s workstation suffers a hardware failure, not only is the user""s data possibly lost, but the user is relatively unproductive until that workstation is repaired. Such repairs often require additional down time while the user""s applications are reloaded, network connectivity is re-established, and the workstation""s functionality is fully tested. Finally, depending on the network topology, a failed workstation may cause additional systems to lose network connectivity (in the case of a bus topology, token ring, etc.). This is particularly problematic for small networks.
In the case of a client/server network, the problems outlined above for peer-to-peer networking are compounded by the addition of a server. Not only must each client be maintained, but also the server introduces additional complexities should the server fail. If the server suffers a hardware failure, it is possible that all users on the network will lose connectivity.
Servers often employ hardware and/or software for fault tolerance. Examples of this include RAID systems, redundant power supplies, and automated xe2x80x9cfail overxe2x80x9d software which, in the case of a hardware failure, will re-distribute the load from the failed unit to functional units. This solution works well for the server based systems where the fault occurs at the server, but does not, in general, extend to the clients.
Many new case enclosure designs are evolving to make servicing a workstation/client easier. Such designs include swing out motherboard mounting systems and hot-swap power supplies. However, workstations/clients are by nature scattered throughout a company, therefore servicing a workstation/client requires dispatching a technician to the workstation/client and requires that the workstation/client and thus the user be non-productive while the problem is being fixed.
Regardless of the type of network employed, peer-to-peer or client/server, the network itself has little or no fault tolerance. As outlined above, if a single workstation/client fails it could cause other workstations/clients to lose network connectivity. Therefore, there exists a need for a fault tolerant computer network system where workstation/client failure is quickly resolved.
The present invention relates to a system and method for a fault tolerant computer network station. The system includes a computer network station. The computer network station functions as a server but also contains functional components of the clients. The computer network station may include motherboards for each client along with a spare motherboard. The computer network station may also include a storage device for each client along with a spare storage device. Upon a functional component failure, the computer network station identifies the failed client component, identifies whether a redundant component is available and, if available, switches the redundant component for the failed component. In the case of a motherboard failure of one of the clients, the computer network station automatically switches to the spare motherboard, thus decreasing downtime due to the failure. In the case of the failure of a storage device for one of the clients, the computer network station automatically switches the spare storage device to the failed client.